


Fic: The Tiger of Selfridges, A/M, Gwa/E, PG

by tracy7307



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Elena decide to go bed shopping.  This could only mean disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: The Tiger of Selfridges, A/M, Gwa/E, PG

**Title** The Tiger of Selfridges  
 **Rating** PG  
 **Pairings** Arthur/Merlin, Gwaine/Elena  
 **Content Labels** Allusions to public sex  
 **Word Count** 591  
 **Summary** modern AU. Gwaine and Elena decide to go bed shopping. This could only mean disaster.  
 **Author’s Note** Written for [](http://word-never-said.livejournal.com/profile)[**word_never_said**](http://word-never-said.livejournal.com/) , who has been so excellent in promoting our rarepair and prompted for Gwaine/Elena, shopping for a new bed. Yay for [](http://anunderstanding.livejournal.com/profile)[**anunderstanding**](http://anunderstanding.livejournal.com/)!

  
“I don’t understand,” Merlin says as Arthur takes his hand and pulls him past the men’s cologne counter and rounds the corner. “Why are we storming through Selfridges?”

“Because Gwaine sent me a text. He and Elena are going shopping,” Arthur replies, his gaze fixed on the approaching Home & Leisure sign.

“Not that I’m not happy for them, I mean happy engagement and all, hooray for their new life together, but I just don’t understand why the urgency.” Merlin comes to a stop, pulling Arthur to face him.

“They’re. Testing. Mattresses.” Arthur spits each word out.

“Oh. That’s it?” Merlin asks dismissively.

Arthur quirks an eyebrow.

Merlin pauses for a moment, then his eyebrows shoot up. “Oh! Well come on then, not a moment to waste!”

Arthur rolls his eyes as Merlin charges ahead and follows close behind.

It’s not long before they find them; Elena’s giggle-snort is hard to ignore. They turn two corners and there’s Gwaine and Elena laying on a mattress, his face buried in her neck. He’s making some sort of muffled noise that sends her into hysterics. Elena kicks her foot, sending her pink stiletto flying end-over-end through the air.

It hits a salesman in the back of the head.

“Oh God!” Elena exclaims and disentangles herself from Gwaine. She stumbles to her feet and straightens her dress, stepping over toward the salesman who’s rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, oh I’m so sorry! I’m terribly clumsy. Are you alright?”

“Quite alright, miss,” he says as he looks at her chest and a blush spreads from his neck to the top of his bald head. “How are you finding the mattresses? Have you found any yet that suits your needs?” The salesman shakes his head and flushes from pink to red. “I mean, you? Suits you?”

Elena grins brightly and tousles a strand of hair. Merlin and Arthur use the distraction to pull Gwaine from the bed, who tries to fight them off and claims he was just trying to get a real feel for the bed.

“A real feel?” Arthur punches Gwaine’s arm. “You were about to get arrested if you felt any more.”

“Not if I had to do anything with it,” Elena says she joins them and attempts to tame a lock of hair that’s fallen in her face. “I’ve already chosen and bought it.” She winks at Gwaine as she slides on her heel.

“I just wanted to test the bed on which we’ll create our future children,” Gwaine says as he stands behind her and slides his arms around her waist.

“Please let there be no child-creating at Selfridges,” Arthur pleads.

“Of course not,” Elena says. “Rugby game starts at half seven. New Zealand versus Australia, you know. Semi-finals. Come on before we miss the kickoff, Tiger.”

“Tiger?” Arthur and Merlin ask in unison.

“No time to explain,” Gwaine says as he takes Elena’s hand and retreats toward the exit. “Afraid we’ll miss kickoff. Must run. See you tomorrow for lunch, yeah?”

And with that, Elena walks into the glass door first before pushing it open and walking toward the car park.

“Odd, those two.” Merlin says.

“Very.” Arthur’s hand on Merlin’s lower back slides even lower. “Care to help me find some new trousers? I could use some help getting out of these ones.”

~*~

When Gwaine picks Arthur and Merlin up from the security office after they’d been found in the dressing room with their trousers around their ankles, he simply chalks it up to dramatic irony.


End file.
